<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Is Gray by galaxycrafts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930331">The World Is Gray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxycrafts/pseuds/galaxycrafts'>galaxycrafts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, IM DROWNING, Random &amp; Short, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Short, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything, life is not worth itt, life is worthless, vent - Freeform, venting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxycrafts/pseuds/galaxycrafts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>random vent i wrote at 5am</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World Is Gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CONTENT WARNING: suicidal thoughts, depression, etc. do not read if you are sensible to these matters, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world is gray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything, everyone, is so gray it makes you want to cry just by looking at them. Because of that, you always decide to close your eyes and let yourself drift off to another reality. A reality where life is something good and you can live peacefully and experience happiness again. It's filled with colors and it's so warm and comforting… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>..........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...But it's not real, is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, no matter how hard you want to, or even try to, you will never feel like that again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life is just a circle to end and you are just a future corpse. This gray and numbness around you will suffocate you until the day you die, and there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can do about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You will always be the pathetic useless kid who can't even help themselves.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dont bother asking if im okay, please. it makes me uncomfortable and bad for not replying.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>